The present invention generally relates to a bird bath, and more specifically to a bird bath having a mounting assembly that provides an easier way of cleaning and emptying a basin of the bird bath.
A local bird population will remain faithful to a particular area if a ready source of water and food is available. Consequently, bird baths are popular for attracting birds to residential homes, for example, and they may promote an interest in, and the well-being of, birds. An exemplary bird bath is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,484,666, issued Nov. 26, 2002 to Thomas K Reusche, and assigned to Allied Precision Industries, Inc., which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Typically, the water retained within a particular bird bath is emptied periodically. That is, new, fresh water replaces the dirty, stale, stagnant, bacteria-ridden (and possibly insect and/or larval ridden) water left behind from the frequent presence of various birds. In order to empty the water from a basin of a bird bath, the entire bird bath typically must be tilted over or otherwise manipulated. Some bird baths include a basin that may be removed from a base. In this case, the basin must be removed and manually manipulated by an individual in order to empty the contents of the basin.
Typically, manually manipulating a bird bath or a basin of a bird bath is awkward. Many bird baths and basins are bulky and heavy. Additionally, when a basin is filled with water, the sheer weight of the bird bath may be too heavy for some individuals to safely manipulate the basin.
Thus, a need exists for a bird bath having a basin that may be easily and efficiently emptied.